


Afterlife

by 006_stkglm



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В день похорон Лукаса Норта на его могиле появляются неожиданные посетители.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к каноничным смертям персонажей сериала Spooks/Призраки  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru

Заслышав скрип петель открывающихся дверей часовни, Грэхэм Серджис, дневной сторож кладбища Нью Брентфорт, кряхтя, поднялся с нагретой солнцем скамьи. Отец Патрик не одобрял, когда Грэхем попадался на глаза выходящим из часовни скорбящим родственникам. Но зато он закрывал глаза на то, что Грэхем в свои восемьдесят четыре с трудом передвигался на согнутых артритом ногах, и обязанности сторожа исполнял уже не так расторопно, как несколько лет назад. Так что освободить минут на двадцать любимую скамейку было не такой уж большой уступкой на самом деле.  
Из часовни в сопровождении отца Патрика вышли двое: пожилой, низенький, с глубокими залысинами джентльмен в дорогом сером пальто, и темноволосая женщина с напряженным лицом, лет на десять его помоложе, которую джентльмен придерживал под руку. Должно быть, супруги — решил было Грэхем, но потом заметил что ни на джентльмене, ни на его спутнице колец не было. Отец Патрик сказал им что-то вполголоса, указывая в сторону могил, но женщина покачала головой, решительно высвободила руку и направилась к центральному выходу. Мужчина некоторое время смотрел ей вслед, потом вздохнул и двинулся в сторону, указанную священником. Грэхем подумал было вернуться на свой излюбленный пост на скамейке, но наткнулся на неодобрительный взгляд отца Патрика, и, вздохнув, побрел в ту же сторону что и пожилой джентльмен: у свежих могил всегда найдется работа.  
Не то чтобы Грэхем особо интересовался, кем доводятся покойные тем, кто пришел с ними проститься, но в этом случае он поставил бы на близких родственников. Возможно даже сына и отца. Уж больно неодобрительно смотрел джентльмен в дорогом пальто на скромный надгробный камень. Так, словно покойный его чем-то разочаровал или обидел. Но не Грэхема это было дело. Дождавшись пока сурово поджавший губы джентльмен уйдет, сторож поправил кое-где неаккуратно уложенный дерн, смахнул мелкие комочки земли с серого камня, забрал с соседней могилы давно увядшие цветы, и присел на скамейку, прятавшуюся в тени за раскидистым вязом, передохнуть на минуточку.

Наверное, Грэхем задремал. Потому что когда он снова открыл глаза, уже веяло вечерней прохладой и солнце ощутимо клонилось к невидимому за деревьями горизонту. Откуда-то сзади доносились голоса. Грэхем, поморщившись — затекшая спина отчаянно ныла — оглянулся. У свежей могилы всего в нескольких ярдах от него стояли двое. Высокий, немного сутулящийся длинноносый мужчина в джинсах и полупальто, поднятый воротник которого наполовину скрывал его лицо и стройная блондинка в перехваченном поясом черном плаще и темных очках скрывавших половину лица.  
— Значит, «Баллада Рэдингской тюрьмы»*, последний стих главы четвертой? — мужчина покачал головой и неверяще фыркнул. — В этом весь Гарри. Если не одобряет, то до гробовой доски, — он огляделся вокруг, — и дальше.  
— Тебе еще повезло, — откликнулась женщина, — я до сих пор поверить не могу, что Рут выбрала для меня отрывок из «Элоизы»**.  
— Гарри тогда сказал, что ты до конца оставалась загадкой, — мужчина поглубже засунул руки в карманы джинсов и придвинулся поближе, словно ища ее одобрения.  
— Давай надеяться, что так оно и будет.  
Женщина оглянулась, раздраженно убирая с лица пряди длинных волос: Грэхему подумалось, что она, похоже, привыкла к куда более короткой стрижке.  
— Напомните еще раз, почему мы не могли выбрать бомбу, — внезапно раздавшийся третий голос заставил сторожа испуганно вздрогнуть. К могиле, неслышно ступая по утоптанной дорожке, подошел второй мужчина. Поравнявшись с парой, он опустил с головы капюшон куртки, и, взъерошив светлые волосы, продолжил: — В три раза быстрее бы получилось.  
— Твой взрыв, мой — еще ладно, но третья подобная смерть за два с половиной года: наверняка возникли бы вопросы. И потом, ты же знаешь, как Гарри относился к Лукасу…  
Мужчина в пальто нервно повел плечами, и женщина успокаивающим жестом коснулась его руки.  
— Да-а-а, — подошедший последним устало потер переносицу и усмехнулся, — я все еще не верю, что он принял за чистую монету историю с Дакаром. Китайцы и Олбани — ладно, это все равно почти все правда, но Бейтман… даже учитывая сколько нам пришлось готовить эту легенду, — он помотал головой.  
— Когда столько лет занимаешь подобный пост, то мысленно ты готов к тому, что предателем окажется каждый, — губы женщины сжались, и Грэхему показалось, что она бросила на мужчину в пальто быстрый взгляд.  
— Паранойя, — эхом откликнулся тот, пожимая плечами, — на этом грех было не сыграть.  
Несколько мгновений они молчали. Затем вновь прибывший взглянул на часы и потер руки.  
— Вы насмотрелись? У нас два с четвертью, до того как няня повезет Уэса на день рождения к Джонсонам.  
— У нас все по расписанию, как планировали, — отозвалась женщина, — я тормозну их перед поворотом. Починить там камеры после вчерашнего «пьяного вандализма» дорожники еще не успели. Обычная авария, обычный взрыв, которые ты так любишь.  
— Да. Знаю, — на его лице мелькнула тень бледной улыбки, — просто два года сына не видел...  
Он замолчал и, отвернувшись в сторону, потряс головой. Женщина легонько сжала его предплечье.  
— Тогда идем? — Ветви вяза загораживали обзор, но Грэхему показалось, что первый спутник женщины нарочно отвел взгляд, словно давая тем двоим мгновенье, чтобы побыть наедине. Внезапно ему стало интересно, что за история связывала эту троицу.  
— Ага, — второй мужчина звякнул ключами в кармане куртки и натянул капюшон.  
— Да, — женщина кивнула, окинула окрестности цепким взглядом и поморщилась, когда он упал на соседнюю могилу: ту, с которой Грэхем забрал засохшие цветы.  
— Розалинда, — она недовольно скривила губы и покачала головой, — всю жизнь это имя ненавидела.  
Ее спутники фыркнули в унисон.

***

 

Когда взгляд женщины скользнул по вязу, за которым сидел Грэхэм, тот испуганно отпрянул, начисто забыв о ноющей после долгого пребывания в одном положении спине. Несмотря на кардиостимулятор, сердце его бешено колотилось.  
Ну точно — оно. Подобное происходило не часто, но инструкции о том, что делать в таких случаях у него были четкие. Дома, в ящике стола лежал запечатанный конверт, где был указан телефон, по которому надлежало позвонить. Код, который надо было назвать, и отзыв, которого следовало дождаться, прежде чем докладывать об услышанном. Потом к нему приедут побеседовать и уточнить детали, попросят подписать заполненный отчет, а в конце месяца он получит чек на небольшую, но приятную сумму. МI5 платит по счетам аккуратно.  
Грэхем снова осторожно выглянул из-за дерева. Троица удалялась не оглядываясь. Женщина шла в середине. Внезапно один из мужчин — на таком расстоянии он уже не мог разглядеть кто именно, но, кажется, тот, что в капюшоне — притянул женщину за талию к себе, а второй закинув руку на плечо товарища, зажал ее между ними. Женщина — Розалинда. Розалинда ли? — запрокинула голову и, кажется, рассмеялась.

 

***

 

Они уже подходили к оставленной у дороге машине, когда Рос, не сбиваясь с шага, сказала вполголоса:  
— Сторож. Там, за деревом. Я уверена.  
— Знаю, — Лукас кивнул и протянул Адаму ладонь. В нее почти сразу же опустились ключи от их темно-синей Шкоды.  
— Всего лишь безобидный старик, — пальцы Адама на талии Рос чуть сжались.  
— Это соглядатай, агент NBС/D-3/7, — Рос сняла солнечные очки и спокойно взглянула прямо в ему глаза, — хочешь рискнуть будущим Уэсли ради него?  
Лукас молчал, но желваки на его скулах дрогнули.  
Адам оглянулся — Нью Брентфорт в лучах закатного солнца больше походил на парк, чем на кладбище.  
— Да, я тоже надеялась, что до этого не дойдет, но...  
Адам Картер кивнул, извлек из кармана маленький прибор и повернул его в сторону кладбища.  
Рос вновь надела авиаторы. Лукас нырнул на водительское сидение Шкоды, и открыл для нее дверцу изнутри.  
Адам нажал на кнопку еще до того как она захлопнула дверь. Будущее Уэса стоило и не такого.

***

 

На следующее утро на стол сэра Гарри Пирса в ежедневной подборке документов легла сводка по личному составу. На сто двадцать четвертом листе в разделе «Выбывшие» значилось: «Грэхем Серджис — NBС/D-3/7 (84 года, завербован в 1978 г.) причина смерти — отказ кардиостимулятора».  
Наткнувшись глазами на эту строчку, сэр Гарри покачал головой: восемьдесят четыре года! Нешуточный возраст для агента.  
Глава MI5 досмаковал утреннюю чашку Дарджилинга, поставил на последнем листе сводки размашистую подпись и отодвинул её на край стола, туда, откуда потом ее заберет делопроизводитель. Его ждали куда более важные дела.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ну что ж, Он перешел предел,  
> Назначенный для всех,  
> И чаша скорби и тоски  
> Полна слезами тех,  
> Кто изгнан обществом людей,  
> Кто знал позор и грех.
> 
> Оскар Уайльд. «Баллада Рэдингской тюрьмы»
> 
> **И все ж навек в плену такого края  
> По воле рока пребывать должна я.  
> Лишь в смерти зрю спасительный исход  
> Из круговерти бедствий и невзгод.  
> Но телу моему и по кончине  
> Придется гнить в проклятой здешней глине;  
> Здесь, навсегда избыв и страсть и страх,  
> Из праха встав, я возвращусь во прах.
> 
> Александр Поуп. «Элоиза Абеляру»


End file.
